Save the best for last
by Ltscw
Summary: A Troy/Kelsi oneshot that I figured I'd try. I don't own either High School Musical or the song 'Save the best for last'.


**A/N: **_I don't own either of these items; High School Musical or the song 'Save the best for last' by Vanessa Williams. If I did I'd die a rich and happy person lol._

* * *

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough_

It was never enough. After all of the time we had grown up together, he had never known how I truly felt about him. It started with an innocent little kiss on the cheek when we were five at a backyard party held by our families. Our parents thought it was cute but at my young age I felt a spark that I never expected. From that day on I knew I was in love.

_And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

It was during our sophomore year when you showed up on my front door in the pouring rain obviously hurting and in pain. The tears running down your face were evident even with the weather outside. I let you inside and grabbed a towel from the bathroom so you could dry off. And on that night we chatted about how he had caught his first girlfriend cheating on him with the soccer team captain. It was also on that night when we experienced our first real kiss and a night of passion…

_All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you_

I wasn't a one night stand to him and he always let me know it. He would always greet me with a kiss to my cheek and a gentle smile. I wished it was always more but I never pushed the boundaries of our friendship. I had never planned on having…well…I guess I should say making love to him since I wanted my first time to be with a person who loved me back. But I had never felt something so amazing as that night.

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see_

So I helped him along from girlfriend to girlfriend and due to his popularity as the basketball captain, always had different girls hanging off his arms. I would just smile a fake smile and wish him the best with his latest 'catch'. But each girl wanted the same thing out of him as we had shared that one night and he refused every time. It was normal from what I understood that the lead jocks always got laid with the hottest girls in school. But he never could and didn't understand why himself. He constantly admitted to me that he wanted to be with the right girl…the thing that he couldn't see through his blindness was that I was that one girl…

_And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

The night of our junior prom he was with Sharpay Evans, the elite rich girl of our school and an absolute snob. I was with her brother Ryan who I knew had a crush on me since middle school. I liked him and he was a great guy, but he just wasn't him. I wasn't in love with him like he was with me. Watching the guy that I loved that night I could tell he was trying to have a good time but it was forced as Sharpay dragged him _everywhere_ just to show him off. He didn't like or want that kind of attention. He was more subdued and relaxed and loved that kind of lifestyle. Sure, he attended the usual parties just so he could maintain his 'captain' image in school, but it just wasn't who he was on the inside. At the end of our prom we snuck away instead of going to the after-prom party and hid away in his tree house for the night. After a long time of talking and laughing we again spent another night of making love and when I awoke the next morning, our naked bodies were still wrapped tightly together…

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see_

We said our goodbyes that same morning to each other and promised to see each other in school on Monday. And instead of kissing me on the cheek we kissed passionately on his doorstep and in that moment…I think I finally saw his wall break down. I didn't say anything though. I just told him I'd call once I got home so that way he knew I arrived safely.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

A month after that was when I found out I was pregnant with our child. Sharpay had broken up with him since he had left her after the dance since no one dared to leave an Evans like that. Even Ryan was upset with me. I didn't care though as neither did he. Instead we supported one another as I tried to figure out a way of telling him I was carrying his child. We made a plan to go out on a date the following weekend just to get away from everything including the pressures from school and our families. Especially my mother who was upset with me for getting pregnant on prom night.

_You went and saved the best for last_

He took us away to a cabin retreat that his parents owned for that weekend which utterly surprised me. The first night we were there we sat in blissful contentment away from the world and just talked while sitting on the sofa. Wrapped in a blanket we shared a lot of laughs, smiles, and amazingly a lot of gentle kisses.

By the end of the weekend before we had to go home, he surprised me that Sunday morning by caring for me when a bout of morning sickness hit me hard. Worried he asked what was wrong with me and I knew it was time to tell him. "I'm…pregnant."

"Pregnant..? When did this…happen?"

"The last time…we made love. It's your child." I said trying to hold back my tears. I was about to just break down and cry in sorrow because he was the only one I had ever been with and I knew he didn't love me like I loved him. But he surprised me by helping me clean up and then carrying me bridal style to the bed we had shared the last couple of nights. After laying me down he stripped back down to his boxers since I was still in my nightgown and got back under the covers next to me. When he wrapped his arms around me tightly he said "I'm happy."

"You…are?"

"Yes Kelsi. I never knew it before but after prom and then this weekend, I know it more than ever. I love you playmaker and no matter what, we'll make this work. You'll be the best mother and I'll be the best father that our child will ever know."

"I love you too…Troy…" and with another passionate kiss I fell back asleep wrapped up tight against him. I thought our chance had passed. But this time…he had saved the best for last…


End file.
